Just the Right Kind of Love
by DJCrazy
Summary: Being Leroy Gibb's daughter is not as easy as it seems... just think of getting a emo/scene styled boyfriend how would any only child daughter's father act... Well times that by a billion when it comes to my dad he just explodes!  Oc/Oc Oc/Oc


**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS at all but i would love to own Gibbs... lol his sexy ass...**

**

* * *

**

**Just the Right Kind of Love**

**Chapter one-Info**

**Christabell Jeneva Gibbs**

"Chrisy!" I woke up to dad yelling for me to wake up for school.

I was half way in bed half way off. I had my blankets everywhere it was ridiculous.

"Christabell!" he yelled again.

"I'm up!" I shouted back at him.

"Oooook chrisy!" he yelled back.

I got up tripping over the great dane that laid on the floor.

"Blueberry!" I cried as she lifted her head just noticing me and then laid her head back down not caring that she tripped me.

I just moved here with Blue Berry because my mom died in a car accident. I really already lived on base I just lived with my mom and her husband; Greg thank god she didn't leave me to him. I would have been raped already that guy is such a creeper.

Today's the first day back from Summer Break and my first day of Junior year.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black jersey slashed dangling chain legging pants. I threw them on my queen size bed as I leaned over to turn on my radio out of its speakers the song "My cowboy" from Jesse James came on. I blasted the music as I strutted all the way over to my book shelf that held all my shoes about 40 pairs on the whole book shelf. I grabbed my black open toed four inch high heels that had a black bow on the top. I put them on the floor by the door. I went to my dresser drawers I pulled out a black lace tube top bra I threw it on my bed with its matching booty cut panties. I went back to my closet to get my Cyberdog Alien pop up vest.

"Christabell it's 6 am." Dad said knocking on my door.

"Seriously!" I yelled rushing to my bathroom I took a shower quickly I pulled on my outfit and I did my hair up in soft curls.

Most of my tattoos were showing a koi fish on my left shoulder, a poisoned apple on my right shoulder, a weird symbol on the front of my left shoulder, and then the words 'Too weird to live, too rare to die' on the inside of my right wrist.

I grabbed my folder that held just a few notebooks, paper, a folder and a few pens.

I petted Blueberry's head as she now laid on my bed.

"Bye baby!" I giggled as she licked my cheek.

I grabbed my black cotton purse that held a few pencils, my wallet, gum, my I-phone 3 and my starbursts.

I ran out to see for some reason Tony, Kate, McGee, Abby, and Ducky sat in our living room. "Hey guys." I said hugging each of them and then turned to see my dad; Leroy Gibbs, glaring at me.

"Hey daddy!" I said hugging his stiff form and kissed his cheek. A horn went off.

"Sorry gotta go Ariel's mom is here." I said running out before he could get mad at me for my outfit.

I ran out and got into the back of the SUV where my best friend Ariel Amelia Allen or Triple A was sitting at. Her mom Mrs. A was driving while her boyfriend Jon was in the passenger seat. We were off to school another fun year...Not...

DJCrazy- Srry Cliffhanger just got hit in the back of neck so typing is getting pretty hard to do...

Christabell- Ohhhh i'm sooo srry you must hurt so much!

DJCrazy- hells to the yes i do! Stupid Freshmen at my skool hit me! Grrrr Freshmen!

Christabell- Don't hate them it was probably an accident... Sooooo when is my love going to come into the picture?

DJCrazy- Well maybe next chapter but you wont know who's who till it's Junior Prom... and you and Triple A go as single chicks... solo... lol

Christabell-Ewww Solo come on no girl wants to go solo!

DJCrazy- Sorry girlie Solo is the way to go trust me... i went to Homecoming w/ my BF last year and he just fucked it all up n i had to leave early cuz he made it suxk azzz tis year i'm going solo w/ my girls at my side

Christabell- it better be fun!

DJCrazy- Ohhhhh it willl till u get home...


End file.
